SMT: Demon Invasion
by Incepihyike
Summary: An Unsuspecting Person comes in contact one night with demons, but under the light of the moon, this was only the beginning... Shameless Self-insert, Lemon may happen, Cursing, Mild Violence
1. Night of Revelation

?-"in the unique June air... an unusual urge over takes me... i go for a walk..."

~~~Night of Revelation~~~

?-"Just about a full moon... huh" i whisper to myself on the dark street... hugging the edge of where dirt meets asphalt, a well rounded but slightly oval moon hangs in the sky casting an azure glow upon me and the lightless country back-road i walk on towards a main road... as a sound catches my attention ****Splash! Splash! Splash!**** i look around, standing infront of an old used-car lot, a commonplace hangout for local high schoolers, i listen for the sound again ****Splash! Splash! Splash!**** i immediately locate the sound emanating from a nearby manhole, its sealed closed however... ****CRASH!**** a figure breaks out from it... pale green skin... horrid stench... glowing blood red eyes... disfigured posture... it was a Zombie

Zombie-"aH, FiNaLLy sOmE FrEsH FOOd!" i fall backwards and defensively put one of my hands out

?-"oh shit!... ummm Y-you don't want to e-eat me... hahaha ummm I-I-I'm gamey and-and i-i ummm haven't bathed in weeks hahaha"

Zombie-"NO maTTEr TO zOmBiE, i dEvOur FOOd aNyways"

?-"HELP!" i shout... i'm skeptical, noone would save me... it's 1 in the morning, and if so how would one kill it? i get the feeling the TV norm of a shot to the head wouldn't work... the Zombie closes distance to me... i'm not a religious person by any means... but damned if i'm not praying for a miracle to happen...

?-"Leave that human alone" ****FOOSH!**** the Zombie suddenly was engulfed in flames! a femine figure appears to my right and assists me to my feet... i notice that this person is very hairy...

?-"Thank you SO MUCH, but who are you?" the lithe figure stands up straight, shes not much taller than i am... maybe by a inch or two...

?-"i'm Nekomata, _~nya-ow~_ stand back!" she pushes me back as she crouches back into a fighting stance, sizing up the zombie, Nekomata eh... wait... that sounds familiar .. either way this Nekomata seems to be on my side... with my little knowledge of Japanese, i can harold a guess that what i felt wasn't hair... well it was hair, but it was fur to be more exact... Neko... Cat...

Zombie-"Bad kiTTy iNTErrupT zOmBiE mEaL TimE!" the Zombie lunges at Nekomata, she dodges and swipes at its back... as another Zombie jumps out of the manhole, i grab for a big stick

?-"Nekomata behind you!" she turns and attacks the one trying to flank her as i bash the stick over the head of the already weakened Zombie... the Zombie falls to pieces... i guess i'm stronger than i thought

Nekomata-"take this!" she cleaves through the zombie with sharp claw like objects, how peculiar... the Zombie falls to pieces... i guess thats just how they die then...

?-"thanks again..."

Neko-"thank you for alerting me to the other Zombie... to be honest..." i can't exactly tell in the dark... but i think she may be blushing "...i'm _~nya-ew~_ at this... i was so caught up in fighting the one Zombie that if you weren't here..."

?-"i'm just returning the favor" she purrs at me... which feels akkward that i'm being purred at by something standing on two legs...

Neko-"whats your _~nya-ame~_?"

?-"i'm Incepihyike... but everyone calls me Incep"

Neko-"_~nya-ice~_ to meet you Incep"

Incep-"so... whats with the cat thing?" she cocks her head to the side in confusion

Neko-"i don't follow"

Incep-"your a person... right?" i draw out the word 'right' while slowly reaching for that stick, she lunges and pins me to the ground... at this point i'm praying again...

Neko-"_~nya-ope~_, i'm Beast race, Nekomata, i'm what you humans call a demon _~nya~_"

Incep-"t-t-thats nice" ...it went from odd girl pinning me to the ground, to a animal-like demon pinning me to the ground... oddly i'm still fine with that... and if she was hostile, why'd she help me... i suppose i should ask... "a-are you going to e-eat me?" she licks my neck... i think i screamed a little, she laughs and rolls on her back

Neko-"_~nyahaha~_ y-you sounded so funny _~nyahaha~_" i want to hit her with a stick... but a part of me says no... i can't tell if its the desperate part of my brain or my common sense... i think both

Incep-"Whatever" i headed back the way i came, back to my home... i feel furry arms wrap around one of mine

Neko-"where are you going?"

Incep-"my den" i said that with so much resentment... she hisses at me

Neko-"you where_ ~nya-ice~_ a bit ago!"

Incep-"i hate being toyed with" i pull arm out from hers, she gives me a heart-wrenching meow and begins following me

Neko-"like i said, _~nya-ew~_ at this!" i look back at her

Incep-"wait... didn't you say that about fighting?"

Neko-"_~nya-ot~_ just that!, but at being a Gaurdian" i stop and turn around completely

Incep-"wait... what?"

Neko-"it's my role to keep you safe... _~nya-ormally~_ you'd have to fight me to satisify the contract... but since you kinda assisted me, i think i can let it slide"

Incep-"by Gaurdian, does that mean you protect me unconditionally, or i tell you how you protect under circumstance and absolute command?" i have no clue what i just said, and i don't think she got what i was trying to say either

Neko-"Huh?" i think and reword it

Incep-"what is my role compared to yours? or more bluntly, what am i to you?"

Neko-"W-what are you thinking?!"

Incep-"What are YOU thinking?" i know exactly what i'm thinking, and vaguely about what she thinks i'm thinking...

Neko-"H-Hey! don't turn this on me!" this time i know she is blushing

Incep-"i was only asking your opinion, why are you getting so flustered?"

Neko-"i'm _~nya-ot~_!" she growled at me, our bickering continues untill we've reached my front door

Incep-"Quiet, this is where i live, so be quiet and maybe my sister won't notice you" i slowly unlock the door and creep by, my sister is passed out on the couch, in her 'relaxing' clothes watching TV, and apparently being a Lawyer and having to be in a business suit for long periods of time make your lounging clothes everything BUT clothes, by that i mean underclothing... she's going catch a cold one of these days, and i'm going to tell her 'I told you so'... and then buy cold medicine...

Neko-"who's that?"

Incep-"my older sister, feel free to call her Incia, its my pet name for her, it used to tick her off, not so much anymore" i guide her to my door and enter, i lie down on my bed, she slowly enters

Neko-"this area smells alot like you..." she mewls loudly as she trips over a replica sword...

Incep-"it should, its my room... also be more careful"

Neko-"your... Room... l-like your living space?"

Incep-"yeah Nikky, thats why its MY room"

Neko-"_~Nya-ikky~_?"

Incep-"if your entire species is Nekomata, then i'd need a name to differentiate you from a random stray one, right?" i stare at the ceiling... soooo parchment colored(that Yellowish-White you see in aged paper)

Nikky-"thanks..."

Incep-"don't worry about it... so... if your a demon... are there other demons here as well?"

Nikky-"starting a hour or so ago, we started appearing on Earth" joyous...

Incep-"hmm... Nikky... is it too much to ask if stay in my room from here on out?"

Nikky-"~nya-ot~ at all Incep" ...right, she never answered my question from before

Incep-"furthermore... what am i?"

Nikky-"a human?"

Incep-"to you i mean, if you're my 'Guardian' then what am i, your Package? your Client? or..."

Nikky-"or what?" ...i might as well test the waters...

Incep-"am i your Master?" i say with a devilish tone... that earns me a punch to the gut "URGH! damnit you're fucking strong" i say completely winded

Nikky-"i'm your Guardian! thats all that matters!"

Incep-"urgh, yes ma'am" she purrs at me

Nikky-"good _~nya-ight~_" she curls up on the floor in front of my bed... what is with this... should i mention this is similar to those games... no, i should treat this like an everyday event... i just need to stay calm and stoic... i shouldn't force anything on Nikky, since she could easily kill me... she's my Guardian, i shouldn't be forcing things on her anyways... so demons huh, sounds exciting... i swear i think i'm bipolar...

* * *

Incep-"two things, A). this is one of the reasons i haven't really udated in a while(this is a very small section of a MUCH larger text file) and B). I apologize about this being a Self-insert fic, i'll keep Character Incep a relatively balanced character..."

Incep-"...Oh, btw this ACTUALLY happened June 3rd-ish maybe the 4th, the Walk i mean, i heard sounds from a manhole, that whole Bathsalt Zombie thing was rather new and fresh in my mind since someone in the IRC Chat at the time posted a link to the article..."

Incep-"...also the whole 'Guardian' thing is my own litle twist on how in Devil Survivor when you first activate the COMP demons come out and you have to fight them and either you defeat them and their contracted to you, or you get killed by them and they're set free, incase you were confused"

Incep-"i'm uploading this because i REALLY need to upload SOMETHING... that and i have a good chuck of it written(dividing each Chapter into 7 days, this one excluded, about 3~4 chapters worth as of now)."


	2. My Outer Demons

~~~Day 1~~~

i'm Awakened by a loud shout from downstairs...

?-"WHAT THE HELL?" ...that sounds like my sister, i sheepishly walk downstairs...

i couldn't clearly see her before, White Fur covering her upper body, from the waist down what seems to be a Jet Black jumpsuit-esqe thing, she has a tail the same shade of Snow White as her upper body, she has a modest amount of Dark Hazel hair, piercing Yellow Cat eyes, and Cat ears, Jet Black and oddly seem to be more decoration than anything... but she doesn't have human ears so...

Incep-"calm down Incia"

Incia-"DO YOU SEE THIS THING?!"

Incep-"Nikky new rule, don't leave my room if its not authorized" she gives me a heartbreaking meow

Nikky-"sorry for causing trouble"

Incep-"meh, it's fine"

Incia-"...Incep don't tell me she's..."

Incep-"No, no, and no... she my 'Guardian' because apparently Demons are a thing we need to be worried about now" i say as i enter the kitchen

Incia-"...a-anyways, i'm off to work, i'm going to be home late, so just have leftovers"

Incep-"Tough case?" i say walking to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda... not the best thing first thing in the morning but whatever

Incia-"no, i'm just backlogged to hell"

Incep-"okay then, see'ya" with that my sister leaves, and i get around, Black Jeans, Yellow shirt, and a Black Jacket... i never said i had a sense of fashion, i throw my bag over my shoulder and head to College... when once again furry arms wraps around one of mine

Nikky-"wait up!"

Incep-"oh no you don't, listen stay here ok?" she hisses at me

Nikky-"_~nya-ot~_ gunna happen Incep" i try to free my arm she hisses at me louder and shows her fangs... at this point i surrender

Incep-"Ok-Ok put the fangs away you can come with me"

Nikky-"i'm your Guardian remember that, and with all the demons, you _~nya-eed~_ protection, right?"

Incep-"yeah i suppose" i pet her head with my free hand, like a cat she purrs at me, i walk along the side of the road, the walk takes me about an hour to get there, a little exercise never hurt right?... Nikky hisses as she takes one hand and blasts a bolt of fire towards the distance... a group of green skinned figures, dressed in what seems to be Kimonos, tangled and disheveled grey locks and a black cloth over their faces... "H-hey Nikky what are those?"

Nikky-"Shikome's!" just then Darkness surrounded us... i was right... this is exactly like those Shin Megami Tensei games... Nikky pushed me out of the way "Stand back!"** **wirrr... WOOSH!**** Nikky falls faint, i reach for a big stick

Incep-"i may not have a chance... but i'll go down swinging!" ...i say as my knees buckle, i'm swimming in sweat, and i think i'm about to vomit... they rush me... i'm surrounded, their sickly hands claw at me as i swipe at them with the stick, suddenly Gravity becomes heavy and forces me into a one knee, one bites my shoulder...

i'm going to die...

but then, light engulfs them and they disappear as a girl with long shimmering blonde hair, white wings, and a Black Blindfold... shes naked save for barely covering Black Leather strips around breasts and waist... i'm assuming shes an Angel... if only by the Light and wings...

Angel-"son of man, are you fairing well?" she says placing a hand under my chin, she casts me in a pink light... Dia?

Incep-"i am now, but i don't think i could say the same for my 'Guardian' though" i turn my head towards Nikky

Angel-"you mean the demon?" she points with disgust "you jest dont you?"

Incep-"not doeseth thy jest, fair maiden" i say with a tone fitting her disgust

Angel-"son of man why doth you speak with such anger?"

Incep-"Uhh... well" good question... i think its the tone she referred to Nikky with... but i guess anyone saying that about their pet would react in defense... i hope Nikky can't read my thoughts, i'd get crap for that 'pet' line, a scowl of anger covers the Angels radiant face

Angel-"you have feelings for that thing?!"

Incep-"excuse me? that 'Things' name is Nikky"

Angel-"a Beast is a Beast...!" ****WHACK!**** i hit the Angel onto the ground and pin her... i hope no one sees me either, thank god for deserted back-roads "GET OFF ME NAIVE!" i turn the stick horizontal and press it against her neck... suicidal move but i can't just let her off, just because shes some 'Holy Power' means she gets off easy? that she can do or say whatever she wants without repercussions nope... people like that piss me off

Incep-"shut up, i won't let talk about my Guardian like that... miss high and almighty!" the Angels wings weakly flap, a small breeze emminates from them... i push the stick down on her throat harder, a hand taps my shoulder... i turn my head to see Nikky limping slightly standing over me

Nikky-"_~nya-ice~_ job at defeating a Divine Race, then again Angels are the bottom of the barrel" i notice the Angel stopped struggling, passed out i hope... she didn't really mean me any harm... but, i can't help but feel satisfied with Nikky's comment... i just got to keep it from getting to my head, but i killed an Angel...a Divine being fell by my hands...

heh...

Incep-"lets get going..."

++2 Hours Later++

Incep-"i'd scold you but there's really no point"

Nikky-"what'd i do wrong?!" Nikky was clinging to my arm like before

Incep-"what'd you do? you got me expelled because you wouldn't wait outside!" she gives me a soft, sorrowful meow

Nikky-"sorry Incep"

Incep-"hey don't worry about it... never liked that place anyways... too many damn Preachers, its nice they support the college, but really, i don't see how the hell people can live with protesting that their opinions our right compared to others and claim it to be 'The Right Way to Do things', they're just megalomaniacs who love hearing their own damn voice"

Nikky-"your very passionate about this"

Incep-"yeah, i guess you could say that..." just then a Skeleton with garbed in a Winged Robe carrying a Trumpet descended from the clouds... "Lemme guess, your Trumpeter, A loyal servant of the Lord, who blows the horn of the end, right?" i say with a mocking tone

Trumpeter-"yes Chaotic Son of Man, that i am" behind him descended two Winged Knights, as such they had swords "you are wanted for trial"

Nikky-"why don't you just go away ~nya-ow~ before you get hurt!" Trumpeter blew his horn and the Knights, quickly dash at Nikky... shes to slow to react their blades cut into her side, she falls to her knees as the Knights detain her

Incep-"hey leave her be, i'll go to your silly trial!" the Knights cast a pink light over Nikky, as they turn their attention to me and hold my arms behind my back "Nikky, go home... i'll be right back" ...at least i'll die in heaven... right?

~~~Afternoon 1~~~

a Snowman in a police outfit walks me to my waiting room... we pass a large pearlstone door, i assume the court room, a fork in the hall that had 3 branching doors, 'Law', 'Neutral', and 'Chaos', the door to the Chaos Room swirls into a black portal... and he tosses me in... i fall 5 or so feet and land on my ass...

Incep-"Damn snowball"

?-"hola chico, gotta name?" a skeleton in a matador's garb talks to me, i take in the rocky red wasteland that greatly resembles Mars, i was in the darkest area, i doubt he can see me

Incep-"i'm Incepihyike, feel free to call me Incep though, is this the waiting room?"

?-"Si..." he takes a rose and tosses in my general direction, the petals shine and the light illuminates my face "...you're Human?!"

Incep-"thats right" i take a seat on a rock next to him "so... whatcha in here for" ...sort of forward, but i might as well get to know the guy

?-"i spoke out against the High Zealots of the Empyrean Seraphs"

Incep-"Zealots..." i growl animalisticly and angrily

?-"you hate them too?"

Incep-"can't stand those types of people, they're so damn full of themselves"

?-"so what are you in for amigo?" ...Matador ...Matt, yeah that'd work

Incep-"well Matt, if i may call you that, i killed an Angel like not a random angel, but an Angel angel, if that makes any sense"

Matt-"simply fabulouso! you have guts for a human" i shrug

Incep-"she insulted my Guardian, i wouldn't stand for that"

Matt-"Ahhh, Si the demon program, so what demon is your Guardian?"

Incep-"Nikky, shes a Nekomata" a sly grin comes across his skeletal face

Matt-"oh i get it, este en amor Nikky?" i'm momentarily perplexed... i recall from my Latin Class, that amor means love...

Incep-"W-What?! NO!" i can feel my cheeks flush... i mean... yeah i care about Nikky, the same amount as i would pet... but... she can kill demons, something i doubt a regular cat could do, either way i get around to asking a question i feel should be asked "so... is there a way out?" Matt gives me a hearty laugh

Matt-"if there was Amigo i wouldn't be in here still!"

Incep-"oh... hey Matt, isn't your skill set based on Mudo Skills? you could wipe these Divine Race demons easily, and your not weak to Expel/Hama so what gives?"

Matt-"Oh Lucifer, usted esta bien informado" i'm going to assume thats a complement

Incep-"all this mirrors a Video Game series i play, i know alot about this stuff Matt, or Fiend Race Matador, Alignment Dark-Neutral" i'm geeking out ALL on him

Matt-"...Hmmm what do you know about the snowy cell guard?"

Incep-"he looked like a Fairy Race Jack Frost, Jack Frost is a very versitile demon, capable of fulfilling many career roles in your world, i'd suppose you'd know that" Matt gives an affirmative nod "ok... Stat wise, like you he's weak to Agi skills, he's very strong with Bufu skills, dispite being rather low in the Fairy Order it, but it learns its Elemental Medium damage move rather fast, in its case Bufula, but this Jack Frost seemed to resemble Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, so it was a Raiho, a variant of Jack Frost that works in Investigation and Law Enforcement"

Matt-"you think we could take him?"

Incep-"easily, you're higher in the Fiend Race than Jack Frost is in the Fairy Race by a modest amount, if you can cover both of us using 'Red Capote' we should easily out speed him"

Matt-"ok that'll work! Gracias Incep, que son increibles" did i... i just plan my very first jailbreak... hmm...

Incep-"hey Matt... if this works, you think we'll meet up again someday?"

Matt-"no amigo, i'm afraid i cannot, now watch la magia de mi RED CAPOTE!" he waves his Capote gracefully around me, i feel so much lighter... and faster to! he does a complicated routine with his Capote, i assume he's casting it on himself now... then we hear a voice...

Raiho-"Ok ~Hee-ho~, i'm coming in ~Ho~!" we rush the border of the portal as it swirls, effectively lying in wait in his blindspot, due to the roundness of Jack Frosts head, he has to turn in that direction before he can really see anything... he hops out of the portal "Matador! ~Hee-Hee~ the Court demands your presence, where are you? ~Ho-Ho-Hee~" i nod to Matt

Matt-"Andalucia!" with his sword he rapidly fences the Raiho... Raiho turned into a pile of snow...

Incep-"Lets go!" we bail out of the portal and zoom past the Pearlstone Doors... when we're stopped by those Winged Knights... wait a minute... that's it, those are Archangels! "Matt, you need to cast Mamudo!" Matt nods and darkness swirls around the Archangels and collapses in on them... they Disapate into dust, we continue onwards "it just occurred to me how do i get back to 'ground' level?"

Matt-"use this" he tosses me a small Blue-Green Gem "its a Traesto Gem, it should take you back home"

Incep-"thanks Matt, good luck on escaping... Amigo"

Matt-"no problema, now go! i'll hold off any Divines" i nod, i stop as Matt stands with me and i lift the Traesto Gem in the air it glows brighter and brighter until i'm engulfed by the light... i pass out...

~~~Evening 6~~~

Incep-"urgh... agh... huh, where am i now?" i ask confused by the clean white hospital room, i hear a familar meow

Nikky-"your_ ~nya-ot~_ dead!" i must of been out for a while... her furry hand clasping mine "i was so worried i'd failed as a Guardian..."

Incep-"falling for me eh? URGH" again with the gut punch "Hey... recovering here"

Nikky-"your so annoying!" with my hand that doesn't have an IV in it i pet Nikky's head softly and she purrs...

Incep-"even so that doesn't mean i want to prolong my stay here because you smashed my ribs"

Nikky-"sorry"

Incep-"you apologize to much"

Nikky-"well sor... uhhh" her tone goes from sarcastic to back-peddling

Incep-"see?"

Nikky-"whatever, good _~nya-ight~_" she curls up on the marble floor next to my hospital bed... that has to be uncomfortable i don't care who you are... i feel myself blush at a thought...

Incep-"Y-You know Nikky, you could sleep up here if you'd like" she shakes her head sheepishly

Nikky-"i'm fine, just rest until you feel better, ok?"

Incep-"sure thing" i yawn, my eyes become heavy as i slowly drift back into sleep...

~~~Afternoon 7~~~

I hear a conversation outside my hospital room... one voice sounds like my sister

Incia-"...-rk on his back?"

Doctor-"we can't confirm or locate its origin"

Incia-"of course you can't ***sigh***, whats with all this weird crap happening lately"

Doctor-"i don't know, not much research can be done unless they kill or sedate them, Nikky has probably been the most helpful"

Incia-"she smashed four different monitors and burnt 17 wheelchairs"

Doctor-"shes also been the most cooperative"

Incia-"wow"

Doctor-"that aside, he's clear to go Warren"

Incia-"thanks again Cyle" the door opens "come-on Incep we're going home"

Incep-"ok, come on Nikky, up and at 'em" she sheepishly stands up "having a good dream were we?" her face becomes flushed with redness

Nikky-"y-you could say that" ...as we leave i notice an odd smell... i guess i haven't showered in a week so its that i suppose... on the ride back in the car it was even stronger

Incia-"whats that smell?"

Incep-"probably me"

Incia-"we've lived together for how long now? i know what you smell like... as odd as that is, its true"

Incep-"do you smell anything Nikky?" shes squirms uncomfortably "is everything ok?"

Nikky-"y-yeah_ ~nya-othing~_ wrong here" i lean near her and i take in the smell...! its a very musky smell... oh... Nikky blushes "w-w-what?" i slide close to her and whisper in her ear, i'm glad i took that Biology Honors Class in

Incep-"you know you could told me about this!"

Nikky-"_~nya-o~_ way! you'd be to worried about me being too distracted to be your Gaurdian!"

Incep-"you're absolutely right! but you all ways HAVE to let me know if somethings wrong like oh say..." i raise my voice to just barely have Incia in Earshot "...when your in heat!" the car swerves slightly

Incia-"wait WHAT?!"

Nikky-"ok fine! i admit it! i'm in Heat!"

Incep-"was that so hard?"

Incia-"it better not be Incep"

Incep-"wow... thanks for that one sis, big help"

Nikky-"i surprised you two can smell it... only demons should be able to _~nya-otice~_ it, mainly other Beast Race Demons at that..."

Incep-"maybe its because i was in a weird dimension... two of them actually"

Nikky-"did they do anything bad to you?!"

Incep-"nope, thanks to Matt, a Matador, i was able to escape"

Nikky-"he must of been powerful"

Incep-"he is but i'm also intelligent... Nikky i need to tell you something when we get home"

Nikky-"O-ok"

~~~Evening 7~~~

Nikky-"What?!" she exclaims sitting on my bed next to me

Incep-"yeah, this whole demon scenario is very much like a Video Game Series called Shin Megami Tensei, needless to say i already know a good deal about the demons"

Nikky-"what about earlier with the Shikomes?"

Incep-"i didn't say i know everything" i notice that her scent is getting stronger "Nikky is there a way to mask or remove the scent, its rather distracting"

Nikky-"Y-Yes... bu-but i can't let you!"

Incep-"why is that... oh..." this conversation got uncomfortable quickly

Nikky-"yeah..."

Incep-"a-anyways... has my sister seemed different?"

Nikky-"_~nya-o~_ why?"

Incep-"don't you remember 'only demons can smell your scent' or something like that, i've been dimension hopping so surely that has some effect to why i can smell it... so how can my sister smell it?" Nikky nods

Nikky-"you're right, she hasn't at all been_ ~nya-ervous~_ around me since the other day..."

Incep-"the Incia i know doesn't adapt that fast, are you in any condition to fight if need be Nikky?"

Nikky-"i'm always ready to protect you, thats my job!" we head downstairs to confront my 'Sister'

Incep-"hey Incia"

Incia-"yeah Pervcep?" really?... shes going there again?

Incep-"classy one, Warrlus" Nikky whispers to me

Nikky-"hey, remember why we came downstairs!"

Incep-"you don't mind me asking you a few questions do you?"

Incia-"go ahead"

Incep-"whats your profession?"

Incia-"i'm a Lawyer... i'm pretty certain you know that"

Incep-"how old were we when our parents died?"

Incia-"i was 16 and you were 10, you aren't the forgetful type, did something happen Incep?"

Incep-"just one more question, what is your bra size?" ****THWAP!**** ouch... a tv remote to the face

Incia-"just because your my brother doesn't mean i won't sue you for sexual harrasment, and even if i did tell you how'd you know if i was telling the truth you little pervert!"

Nikky-"what kind of interrogation question is that?!"

Incia-"wait, interrogation? what the hell is going on?"

Incep-"urgh... well you know... only demons can notice Nikky's scent"

Incia-"are YOU a demon?"

Nikky-"he's been in the Demon World, his senses may have adapted to it, but what about you?"

Incia-"i've always have had a sensitive nose..." she takes the pair of glasses she had slid into her bra by the rim and puts them on "i have Myopia and i can't see shades of Blue correctly, as humans, when one of our senses are hindered the rest are increased, it happened to be my sense of smell"

Incep-"i forgot about your Inopiacaerula" Incia sighs deeply

Incia-"just because you make 'Lack of Blue' into latin doesn't make it a real thing"

Incep-"anyways... sorry for thinking you were a demon sis, no hard feelings?"

Incia-"i'm only disturbed at the bra size question... you know the anwser to that question don't you?"

Incep-"...no" i sense i'm in a lose-lose situation

Incia-"well then go ahead and guess"

Incep-"N-no i'm good" and not stupid

Incia-"ok then" she says with a hint malice... she's going to use this against me later on, call it a gut feeling

Nikky-"well, i guess _~nya-othing~_ to worry about" a familar scent wafts past my nose

Incep-"not really Nikky"

Nikky-"its out of your control don't worry about it please! there are more important issues"

Incep-"If you're in heat then wouldn't you be distracted by other Demons?"

Nikky-"i can control myself! and they'd be distracted by me too!"

Incep-"they'd be more aggressive towards you!"

Nikky-"i can handle what they dish out!"

Incep-"why do you have to have such a bravado?!" Nikky hisses at me and bears her fangs

Nikky-"I'M NOT FAKING ANYTHING!" Incia moves between us

Incia-"settle down children!, god, she wants to keep you from dying, is that so bad Incep?"

Incep-"well no but..."

Incia-"then shut-up!"

Nikky-"that's why i'm here! what part of 'Guardian' don't you get?! _~nya~_" ...i get this 'sick' feeling in the pit of my stomach... i head up the stairs and stop midway

Incep-"then go die for me, its going to happen anyways... the less attached i am the better" i enter my room and slam the door

Nikky-"Incep..."

Incia-"don't worry about Drama King there, hes just fishing for sympathy"

Nikky-"I-I should stay by him"

Incia-"Nikky, now that you've had time to think about it... what is Incep to you? if your his Guardian wouldn't he be your master?"

Nikky-"he's... Incep..."

Incia-"you're new at this aren't you?"

Nikky-"H-How'd you know?"

Incia-"call it a woman's intuition"

~~~Night 7~~~

Incep-"Naive" i whisper, laying on my bed

Nikky-"Huh?"

Incep-"nothing..." she pounces on me pinning me down

Nikky-"are you mad at me?"

Incep-"i'm not"

Nikky-"i'm _~nya-ot~_ ignorant, your upset!" i throw my arms around her back into a hug

Incep-"Nikky... don't waste your life for me... nothing good usually happens when people hang around me"

Nikky-"but I'm your Guardian..."

Incep-"Nikky, listen if our lives are ever in equal danger i want you to prioritize yourself, once your safe then help me, understand?"

Nikky-"but..." i interrupt her

Incep-"thats an order..." she makes a low, defeated purr

Nikky-"yes... can i ask why Incep?" she unpins me and we sit up, she returns the hug

Incep-"if i die, i want you to protect my sister..."

Nikky-"why...?" i shrug

Incep-"...i just... the few freinds i had in college were superficial... and my sister has more of a chance at accomplishing something with her life than i do..." i barely make a meek smile, she squirms a little

Nikky-"H-Hey could you me let go now... i'm feeling... kinda... _~nya~_" i blush and move my arms to my side and try to move back... she hasn't broken her grip

Incep-"Umm Nikky you need to break the hug too" a blush comes across her face

Nikky-"M-My body won't listen..." uh oh

Incep-"s-should i try to shove you off?" Nikky shakes her head

Nikky-"i'm mentally trained to in case of this situation, don't worry..." her body is trembling, shes doing her best to fight through her Heat... i hug her again "H-H-Hey! D-Don't do that!"

Incep-"its stressful times you just need to squeeze, like a stress ball" she gets what i mean and tightens her grip... i forgot shes incredibly powerful... urgh... it hurts...

Nikky-"Thank you Incep..." i wince in pain...

Incep-"the Zombie thing... urgh... and the Shikome ambush... you saved my life twice, i owe you"

Nikky-"i was just doing my job_ ~nya~_"

Incep-"still thank you ...ARGH!... T-Thank You" Nikky lightened her grip

Nikky-"sorry i forgot my own strength"

Incep-"i'm going to be SO sore tomorrow" my door opens

Incia-"hey Incep sorry about the... remote... earlier..." to explain, Nikky was clutching at my back, her grip left me pretty winded, so basically i'm panting and Nikky extremely close to me... "...i don't know what to say"

Nikky-"its _~nya-ot~_ what it looks like Incia! my heat just got the better of me, Incep was just comforting me"

Incia-"...Incep i never thought you'd take advantage of someone like that..." Nikky hisses at her

Nikky-"HE WASN'T!" yikes, defensive... heh, thats fine i suppose

Incep-"calm down Nikky"

Incia-"Incep, were you comforting her?"

Incep-"yes i was, i owe her my life twice over"

Incia-"R-Really?" she curls a strand of her long night-black hair

Nikky-"i was just doing my job"

Incia-"thank you Nikky"

Nikky-"it was _~nya-othing~_"

Incia-"well you should get some sleep, you DID just get out of hospital"

Incep-"thats a good idea" i break free of Nikky's grip and lie down

Nikky-"good _~nya-ight~_ Incia"

Incia-"good night"

* * *

Incep-"this chapter is short, but the others will be longer, i stop skipping days. i'm not sure why i ALWAYS feel inclined to have an animalish character go into heat(referring to 2 other unreleased FanFiction, my first two actually)... then again the whole reason i started Fic'ing was for Lemon, so i'm not surprised, although *spoilers* its just a quirky plot-point.


	3. Dawn of a Devil

~~~Mid-day 8~~~

I groggily awaken, urgh, so sore, my upper body is crying

hmm?

i feel fur on my arm... oh right, last night...

i turn my head to Nikky laying next to me, her arm over my chest

Incep-"Morning Nikky" she sluggishly meows

Nikky-"_~nyawwwnnn~_ good morning Incep" the fact she has that 'Nya' lisp when she yawns is kinda cute, i suppose...

Incep-"are you any better today?" she nods

Nikky-"...sleeping with you helped alot"

Incep-"o-oh really, argh, my torso still hurts" sharp pain courses through my chest

Nikky-"i'm sorry"

Incep-"have i ever said you apologize to much?" she playfully hits my arm, the pain reverberates into my chest...

Nikky-"excuse me for for being apologetic!" she pouts, which causes me to laugh "whats so funny?"

Incep-"your reaction was so cute" i get her to blush, she hops off the bed and streches, shes very limber i guess shes more cat like than i thought...

Incep-"its interesting how much like a real cat you are, its kinda surreal"

Nikky-"do you like cats?" her head tilts my direction as she stretches

Incep-"i like most animals, i kinda have an issue with others, but i suppose i like cats"

Nikky-"others? like humans?" h-how'd her leg

Incep-"we aren't the most akin to another at times, i just try to stay out of that all i can"

Nikky-"_~nyawww~_ your shy thats so cute" i'm starting to think she doesn't have any bones, an arm CAN'T DO THAT

Incep-"Hey! i'm not shy, i just know better..."

Nikky-"_~nyahaha~_ whatever you say" she turns around and looks at me "enjoying the show?" i blush and realized that i was staring at her for this entire time

Incep-"no..."

Nikky-"you're blushing!"

Incep-"so were you!" i finally muster the upper body strength to get out of bed

Nikky-"do you need help?"

Incep-"n-no i'm fine"

Nikky-"are you sure?"

Incep-"Yes, please don't worry" Nikky loops her arm through mine and helps me open my door

Nikky-"i'm going to still help you, no matter what you say _~nya~_" we head downstairs

Incia-"your up late"

Incep-"12 years of school, a year of kindergarten, and 2 years of college, getting up at 6am all those years, i'm surprised its not a dominate habit"

The Morning passes by rather calmly,

~~~Afternoon 8~~~

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Nikky-"who could that be?"

Incep-"it better not be one of those damn angels" i go and look through the peep hole

i rush to unlock and open the door, i'm immediately tackled to the ground

?-"Hey Incep! long time no see!" its a girl with Frizzled, Feathered down Pink hair, Radiant Cherry green eyes, black Beret, and a Light sky blue dress, long time no see indeed...

Incep-"Blair! its been awhile"

Incia-"oh hey, your girlfriend is back"

Incep-"still not funny Incia"

Blair-"Hey Warren"

Incia-"Hello Blair" Nikky hisses lightly "is someone jealous?"

Nikky-"No..." Blair walks up to Nikky

Blair-"Hi, i'm Blair its nice to meet you"

Nikky-"Hi..." she crosses her arms, as if she takes offense from it

Blair-"a-are those real cat ears?" Nikky makes a low snarling sound

Nikky-"why does it matter to you?"

Incep-"Nikky be nice, she's a freind"

Blair-"its fine, i was never liked by other girls that much anyways"

Incep-"they're jealous of how pretty you are" Blair blushes slightly, thats sort of always been our sense of humor towards each other, i'm surprised, she used to be able to take me in strides

Blair-"Flirting will get you no where"

Incep-"yeah, but i can try"

Nikky-"you two are close" Nikky says with a hiss

Blair-"we've known each other since 2nd Grade"

Incep-"she transferred to a different school in high school and i really haven't seen her much since"

Blair-"its just a good thing your still living in the same house!"

Incia-"its to much of a hassle to move"

Incep-"so how are you Blair?"

Blair-"i'm just glad i don't have anymore school, oh! thats right, you enrolled into college didn't you?"

Incep-"i was, but Nikky wouldn't listen to me and stay outside the school"

Nikky-"I wouldn't be good at my job, IF I WASN'T BY YOUR SIDE!" ehh, why's she so snappish?

Blair-"Job?..." Blair shrieks "...Y-your not some Kinky Escort are you?!"

Incep-"NO! shes my Guardian! shes a demon"

Nikky-"Incep!"

Incep-"what? i don't want her to have the wrong idea"

Blair-"demons? so those people weren't crazy, huh"

Nikky-"you saw demons?"

Blair-"kinda, some guys on Motorcycles, they had swords and shotguns, they also kept talking about a Cult of Gaia"

Nikky-"Execution Riders!"

Incia-"...well they sound nice"

Nikky-"nothing about 'Execution Rider' sounds nice"

Incia-"thats the joke Nikky"

Nikky-"oh, well, they're aligned with Chaos"

Incep-"what Trumpeter said, 'Chaotic Son of Man,' wouldn't that mean i'm aligned with Chaos?" Nikky shakes her head

Nikky-"since you really have done much i'd guess your more Chaos-Neutral"

Incep-"Hmm, what about Blair or Incia?"

Nikky-"both Neutral, more then likely Law however, the opposite of Chaos"

Blair-"but then how come they were kinda nice to me, if Chaos is the opposite of Law, Law-Chaos makes no sense, Right?"

Incep-"so then your Law-Neutral, that or it's because your a girl" Blair suddenly looks off-put

Blair-"i hope its my alignment..."

Incep-"Blair do you remember where you found them?"

Blair-"yes, why?"

Incep-"i'd like to meet them"

Nikky-"WHAT?"

Incep-"i'm Chaos, they're Chaos, i figure we could ally with them, its better than running around blindly"

Nikky-"there have been cases of demons and human negotiating and assisting humans in the past, but its very risky!"

Incep-"you're going to be with me right Guardian? lets go"

~~~Night 8~~~

Blair leads Myself, and Nikky to where she saw the demon bikers

Exe. Rider 1-"hey cutie, oh you brought friends?"

Incep-"we mean no harm"

Exe. Rider 2-"to bad we don't"

Nikky-"Try it!"

Exe. Rider 1-"oh tough bitch!"

Incep-"calm down, i'm Chaos Alignment, like you"

Exe. Rider 3-"oh yeah, prove it"

Incep-"i've killed an Angel, and broken out of a Demon Trial" Blair gasps

Blair-"you killed an Angel?"

Exe. Rider 2-"oh really?"

Exe. Rider 3-"yeah right, i bet your just a little sissy, big talking, goody-goody, Zealot lovin' bitch!" he lets out a hearty mocking laugh,

Blair-"uh oh" my fist clench, i feel something inside me? this, i've never felt THIS angry, why AM i this angry?! ,its off-putting, but,

Incep-"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" **ZAP CRACKLE ZAP** lightning strikes him down, the Exe. Rider brokedown,

Exe. Rider 1-"w-woah"

Incep-"HA! SEE THAT! CALL ME A DAMN ZEALOT LOVER AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

Blair-"Incep please calm down!" she throws her arms around my shoulders holding me back doing so, Zio, no that was, if i'm right, HAD to be Zionga, where did it,

Nikky-"so much animalistic anger _~nyaaa~_ i think i'm going to swoon" she says with sarcasm, W-wait! it wasn't her?! then who,

Exe. Rider 2-"W-What do you want kid?" i take a deep breath, but still a little shaken up by what just happened

Incep-"uh..i-i'd like to make a pact with the Gaia Cult, uh..."

Exe. Rider 2-"S-Sure kid, but first you have to talk with our leader, Gotou"

Exe. Rider 1-"hop on kid"

Nikky-"_~Nya-o~_! please feel free to ride on my back Incep" ...what? how would that even,

Exe. Rider 1-"i was talking to the cutie with pink hair" Blair gives me a pleading look

Blair-"I-Incep"

Incep-"Blair go with Exe. Rider, i'll go with the other one"

Exe. Rider 2-"don't worry cutie i won't bite" Lightning strikes near him

Incep-"i guess thats a no, but uhhh, Nikky ride with Blair just in case"

Nikky-"Fine..." after a somewhat bumpy ride, we arrive at,

~~~The Gaian Base~~~

?-"i am Leader of the Gaian's, my name is Gotou" says a old wiseman wearing a white karate garb with a black belt, he had a kendo sword on his lap

Incep-"I'm Incep, this is my Guardian Nikky, and my friend Blair"

Nikky&Blair-"Hello"

Gotou-"what business do you have with us?"

Incep-"i'd like to make a pact with your cult"

Gotou-"you want to make a pact with the Cult of Gaia?" i can't tell if he's mocking me or,

Incep-"Pretty much" Gotou claps his hands

Gotou-"Oni-Joro, attend to our guest" a woman with long black hair, a Black and Red karate garb, with pale purple thigh-high high-heel boots approach Me, Blair, and Nikky

Oni-Joro-"yes Gotou-Sama..." she grabs me by my shoulders and directs me to a secluded room we enter, and the door locks, i turn around to her

Incep-"What are you doing?!" she gives a creepy smile

Oni-Joro-"i'm afraid we can't let Law Alignments Being tangled up in our affairs, they could be Messian Spies"

Incep-"what does that mean?"

Oni-Joro-"the pink haired girl is going die" she turns her back to me and walks towards the door, if thats true Nikky might get injured, or worse if she tries to protect Blair, so it looks like i need to force my way out, w-what is this, there's something churning within me, w-wait a minute, w-was that lightning eariler, ME?!  
Incep-"I hope this works, Zionga!" **ZAP CRACKLE ZAP** ,Oni-Joro fell to her knees, and so do i, suddenly i feel horribly fatigued, Oni-Joro stands back up and lifts me by my neck

Oni-Joro-"what a matter? winded?" she begins to choke me out, argh, ugh,

?-"Oni-Joro! stop" a White Lion with a Snake's Tail slowly prowls into the room Oni-Joro drops me "What are you doing?"

Oni-Joro-"H-He attacked me first Cerberus!"

Incep-"i-i'm just a human, w-what could i possibly do?" play stupid, with any luck i'll cause problems,

Cerberus-"Incepihyike, Gotou requests you, so i came to get you, Oni-Joro, you should come to"

Oni-Joro-"N-no thanks"

-Main Hall-

Incep-"Blair! Nikky!" i ran over to them and hugged both of them in one big hug

Blair-"H-hey Incep!"

Nikky-"you look tired, what happened?!"

Incep-"Oni-Joro happened" i growl out lowly Gotou banged a gong

Gotou-"i have made my final verdict"

Incep-"Gotou of the Gaians, do you accept our pact?" i say trying to act serious and less of a'Cool-guy hero' Bravado

Gotou-"i will accept the terms of your pact, we the Cult of Gaia, will aide you" i should probably offer something, yeah that'd work

Incep-"And i, Incepiyhike Radiant Grand, as of today will be of service to the Cult of Gaia" Blair taps me on my shoulder

Blair-"Um, Incep are you sure,?" she whispers to me

Incep-"as i said if we group up with a bigger power we'll be better off right? the Gaian's are one of the two greatest powers, the other being the Messians"

Blair-"but by doing this we're getting involved in this big war!" i didn't notice that Cerberus had left and returned and had 3 uniforms, one Black, and two Light Grey

Cerberus-"the Black one is for you Incep, the Light Grey ones are for the ladies"

Blair-"what do the colors mean?"

Cerberus-"Black signifies Squad Leader, Light Grey is Squad Members"

Incep-"well, get changed girls,! URGH! Nikky, why the chokehold?" Blair giggled

Blair-"ease up on him Nikky, it was only a joke!"

Nikky-"don't worry i'll revive him, afterwards..."

Incep-"Some, One, HELP!" Cerberus rams into Nikky's side and brakes the chokehold

Blair-"are you ok Incep?"

Incep-"...yes..."

Blair-"ok, thats good"

Incep-"...i'll slowly get used to her abuse, eventually..."

Blair-"don't go and get Masochistic on me, i've known you too long"

Incep-"fun killer..."

Blair-"Umm..."

Incep-"Kidding! Kidding!"

Nikky-"Cerberus get off!" i turn around to see Cerberus on top of Nikky stiffing her

Incep-"she's in heat, now please get off her"

Nikky-"DON'T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT!" Cerberus backs of as Gotou snaps his fingers

Gotou-"Cerberus! Enough!" Nikky hops up and slaps Cerberus

Nikky-"are you a Lion or a Damn Pig!"

Incep-"anyways, can we leave, or do we stay here?"

Gotou-"feel free to live were you want to, although you are free to stay here"

we head to my place and crash, it was morning when we got back

~~~Afternoon 9~~~

a splitting headache, my torso is still a bit sore, oh god what kinda of party was there last night, as it turns out we had fell asleep on the couch, and at some point we fell off and were now sprawled out on the floor, i feel a hand tapping my shoulder,

Blair-"Incep, are you awake yet?"

Incep-"yes, why?"

Blair-"your lying on my legs..." she blushes "and your hand..." i follow the path of my arm,! i-its, i quickly roll aside, right ontop of Nikky, her eyes quickly open

Nikky-"what are you doing?"

Incep-"N-N-Nothing" i roll aside more and sit up "does anyone remember what happened last night?" they give me a suprised look

Blair-"i think your Chokehold messed with the oxygen to his brain, Nikky" she said jokingly, while Nikky panicked

Nikky-"I-Incep! a-are you ok?!"

Incep-"i just remembered, nevermind, i had a massive headache and i couldn't focus"

Blair-"Headache?"

Incep-"i think its because i used 'Zionga' so much"

Nikky-"you can't cast spells so often! those fatigue you quickly, its still incredibly unnatural to your body"

Incep-"i only casted it 3 times, i think, Zionga costs 8MP, so i have about 24MP"

(Most people reading this probably know this, but unlike the Persona Series, instead of SP, Main SMT games use MP, i assume it stands for Macca Points, since you use Macca in the eariler games to summon demons, and over time it would diminish)

Nikky-"MP, whats MP?"

Incep-"a measure used in games to value Magic and Magic Skills"

Nikky-"you did mention before that this is similar to those games"

Blair-"*sigh* you and your games Incep"

Incep-"what? it works" Incia walks downstairs, apparently either her law-firm closed early, or she didn't go to work today and half-way stops and looks down at us

Incia-"am i interrupting a club meeting?"

Incep-"how sarcastic of you, as usual"

Incia-"so, did you really join them?" she sits down on the couch

Incep-"yes, why?"

Incia-"well apparently the Messians got the government involved, and now all Gaian's are considered 'Terrorist' so be careful"

Incep-" oh joy, i always wanted to grow up to be an enemy to the public"

Blair-"Incep! i told you we'd get dragged into this crap!"

Incep-"Ok-Ok, calm down Blair, lets think about this, does anyone remember the way back to the base?" Nikky raises her hand and purrs

Nikky-"i do _~Nya~_"

Incep-"ok, lets go back there then, its the safest place, i don't think we could handle the government on our own"

Incia-"oh, and all government controlled properties now belong to the Messians"

Incep-"really? wait, isn't your law firm..."

Incia-"yeah, starting when i left work a few hours ago, i'm officially a member of the Order of Messiah"

Incep-"your not going to turn us in, right, sweet sister of mine?" i try to work an innocent tone into my speak, she pats my head

Incia-"i'll give you a fair chance" we head to the backdoor, concern washes over my usually black conscious,

Incep-"are you going to be ok on your own Warren?" i ask somberly, she gives me a smile

Incia-"I'll be fine, who's the older sibling?"

Incep-"ok then, be safe, bye sis"

Blair-"See'ya Warren"

Nikky-"goodbye Incia"

Incia-"Good luck..." her smile slowly fades into a frown

~~~Night 9~~~

we reach the Gaian Base, somehow unharmed, as we managed to avoid any encounters, we see Cerberus standing at the gate

Incep-"hey Cerberus" he grasps a pen with his snake-like tail and marks something off on a clipboard, muttering to himself

Cerberus-"Squad 19, safe" he marks off a box next to the number 19, i can barely read the title of the clipboard, as its upside-down to where i'm facing

Incep-"Squad list, are we Squad 19?"

Cerberus-"Yes, you'd do well to remember that Number"

Incep-"ok, well i was wondering where to go, we're taking up that offer to stay here"

Cerberus-"the Squad Rooms"

Incep-"so do we have our own Squad Room, or..."

Cerberus-"you share a room with Squads 18 & 20"

Incep-"and where would the room be?" he points the pen towards the main hallway

Cerberus-"there should be a console in the main hall with directions, just input your Squad Number"

-Squad Room-

after walking for a bit we reach a very large room with rows of beds lined by the side of the walls, a large window at the end of the rows of beds, a girl with lava red hair, glasses and a Black Uniform, same as mine, is sitting down reading a book of some kind, lying down on a nearby bed was what seemed to be a very Muscular Swordsman wearing a Wolf-pelt Cloak, it sits up and speaks to me in a Stern Voice

?-"leave"

Nikky-"Excuse me?!" Nikky snarls

Incep-"calm down, so i assume this is the room for Squads 18-20?"

?-"and if it is?"

Incep-"i'm the leader of Squad 19, who're you?" the girl closes the book and turns attention towards the Swordsman

?-"its ok Berserker, stand down" he turns to her and nods

Berserker-"alright Meina" she walks up towards me, shes an inch or so shorter than me

?-"Incepiyhike i assume"

Incep-"please, call me Incep"

Blair-"hello i'm Blair"

Nikky-"i'm Nekomata _~nya~_"

Incep-"her name is Nikky"

Nikky-"maybe i don't want others calling me _~Nya-ikky~_!" Meina waves her hand dismissively

?-"it's fine-it's fine, i'm Meina, Leader of Squad 18"

Incep-"nice to meet you..." strange, so squad 18 is here, what about, "...have you seen Squad 20?"

Meina-"i hear they were ambushed by a Messian Convoy and S.W.A.T. Units..."

Incep-"really, strike while the iron is hot i guess"

Meina-"even though they're the enemy, it was a good tactic to involve the government"

Incep-"well, when Angels are reguarded as almighty, holy, and good, you assume they're fighting evil"

Meina-"yeah..." she trails off "...so what reason did you join?"

Incep-"join? oh, i already had a slightly Chaotic Alignment, so i figured joining a group with other Chaos Aligned People and Chaos Demons was a safer choice than just wandering cluelessly, and you?"

Meina-"it was all Berserkers' idea"

Berserker-"i only choose what was best for us"

Incep-"hmmm, so your group only has 2?"

Meina-"no, our other member is, what was he doing again Berserker?"

Berserker-"i believe he went to the medical station"

Incep-"what type of demon is your other member?"

?-"why don't you Preguntame Incep?" that voice, i immediately turn around

Incep-"Matt!"

Matt-"long time no see amigo"

Meina-"you two know each other?"

Incep-"he helped me escape from when i was put on trial for killing an Angel"

Nikky-"so you're Matt the Matador?"

Matt-"and i assume your Nikky the Nekomata" Nikky seemed surprised

Nikky-"Y-You know about me?"

Matt-"Incep wouldn't stop talking about you" Nikky blushes

Incep-"Lies! all of it!"

Nikky-"I-It better be!" Blair and Meina laugh

Meina-"Nikky you're a Tsundere, aren't you?" the word catches me off guard and reminds me of my once secluded internet life,

Nikky-"W-What'd you call me?!"

Incep-"you know what that means?" she shows me the book she was reading, turns out it wasn't a 'book' book, it was a Manga

Meina-"its such a nice escape from all this madness" just then something dawns on me

Incep-"i should of brought games or something"

Meina-"why didn't you?"

Incep-"my sister's a lawyer, so she got caught up with the Messians"

Meina-"i'm sorry"

Incep-"don't be, though, i hope the fact her brother is a Gaian won't affect her reputation"

Meina-"d'awwww, how thoughtful of you"

Incep-"I guess you could say that, its not a problem to me in the slightest"

Blair-"you're so cute when your being modest" dispite being used to her sense of humor, i blush a little

Nikky&Berserker-"Ugh" Meina turns towards Berserker

Meina-"i apologise for Berserker, he's TOO serious most of the time, by most i mean always"

Incep-"so is Nikky, although she's new at the whole 'Guardian' Aspect"

Nikky-"H-Hey!" she hisses at me, i think Berserker huffs amusedly a little, Matt hands something to Meina, after which she passes it to me, its a flyer

Incep-"Training?" i pass it off to Blair, i'll assume if there is anything important Blair'll tell me, i assume

Meina-"apparently so"

Matt-"finally a chance for me to step back in el anillo!"

Incep-"what? those Archangels weren't enough for you?" a hand taps my shoulder

Blair-"hey Incep, it looks like you'll be able to better your lightning"

Meina-"you can use magic too?"

Incep-"Only Zionga, wait 'too'?" she suddenly becomes engulfed in a orange-ish gleam

Meina-"hit me" i chuckle

Incep-"I'm not messing with a Tetrakarn" she gives me a look that could be described as a mix of a little Disappointment and Surprise

Meina-"oh come on!"

Incep-"you do that to people alot don't you?"

Meina-"only to test if people are gullible, but you're anything but, aren't you?" i nod

Incep-"and they said Video Games would never save my life"

Meina-"they, who are they?" i shudder, they, my old school friends, they're with the Messians now, urgh, no matter how superficial they were, it still stings a little inside

Incep-"M-My old friends, i used to go to a college heavily financed by the church"

Meina-"atleast they're alive, right?"

Incep-"i think they are, what about your friends?" i could feel the emotional atmosphere become heavy, Berserker stands up, his towering height causes me to back down a little

Meina-"i don't want to talk about it, ok?"

Incep-"R-R-Right!" Blair taps me on my shoulder again, and whispers to me,

Blair-"it seems to be that we'll be training against the other teams in our Squad Rooms" i look back at Meina, she has a horrid look of torment on her face, i wince just looking at it, "are you worried about hurting her?"

Incep-"shes not a child, a-and its not like i wouldn't do it if i h-had to" Meina walks towards a room with 'Tech Room' on a plaque above the door, she opens the door and turns to me

Meina-"i'm going to bed early, you should too..." she trails off again "...i wouldn't want to hurt you too bad tomorrow" she walks into the room and shuts the door loudly, Berserker immediately stands guard

Matt-"Porbe chica, i apologize amigo, she has quite the troubled past, i don't know much..." he glances towards Berserker and lowers his voice to a whisper "...and i wouldn't try to learn more while he can still swing that sword"

~~~Day 10~~~

Me and Blair reach a Medical Check Station, thing, a Pixie with its legs chained to weights, but apparently light enough to hover around, shes dressed up in a nurses' outfit, makes sense i suppose since Pixie is more of an Messian Demon, Blair leans to me and whispers

Blair-"Slavery?!"

Incep-"Pixie is part of the Fairy Clan, its probably a Captured Messian Medic" nervously the Pixie acknowledges our presence

Pixie-"H-h-hello, p-please s-s-sit down" she points to a chair, it seemed to be connected many machines

Blair-"calm down, we aren't going to be mean to you"

Pixie-"T-Thank you" a smile slightly crosses her face, i sit down in the chair

Incep-"so whats this chair for?" she wraps some band, thing around my head

Pixie-"this will figure out what spells you know, your weaknesses and resistances" the monitor bleeps and bloops, a few spells pop-up on it

Monitor-"Mamudo, Sukukaja, Zionga, more left unknown; Weak to Fire/Expel, Resistant to Ice, Nullifies Dark/Electricity" though, one spell takes me by surprise

Incep-"Mamudo?"

Pixie-"the Monitor says its a Mutated Skill, so is Sukukaja, you learned them from absorbing the skill"

Incep-"Absorb, a demon with the skill bit me, would that qualify?"

Pixie-"i suppose" i nod and stand out of the chair "ok, now the girl"

Blair-"b-but i don't even have magic!"

Incep-"i didn't know all of my spells, maybe you don't know your skills either?" Blair sits in the chair

Monitor-"Dia, Media, Bufu, more left unknown; Weak to Dark, Drains Ice/Expel, Resistant to Electricity/Light"

Incep-"so, you're a healer then Blair"

Blair-"is that what those mean?"

Incep-"Dia is Healing, Bufu is Ice" Nikky walks into the Station

Nikky-"done yet?"

Pixie-"they're good to go"

Incep-"thanks Pixx" i've given everything else a nickname, why stop?

Pixx-"Y-Your Welcome" i guess shes ok with it, that, or she didn't hear me,

-Training Room-

a large bland padded white box, atleast the size of a tennis court, i stand in the middle of the room, Blair and Nikky by my side, facing Meina, Matt, and Berserker

Meina-"3 on 3? Blair you can fight?"

Blair-"i-i'll be fine!" Blair's trembling, i move closer to her

Incep-"its fine, just calm down" i lean to her and whisper "your our healer, you need to keep your cool" she nods

Meina-"ready?" i nod and we back away a few feet and the battle begins

Incep-"Squad 19 Attack!" Nikky rushes forward, while Blair sticks close behind her

Meina-"Squad 18 Attack!" Berserker and Matt charge forward, which leaves Meina for myself

Incep-"i won't go easy on you because you're a girl!"

Meina-"same!" she covers herself in a Tetrakarn, wait! did she just call me a girl? she moves close to me "AGIDYNE!" ****FOOSH!**** i get blasted and sent tumbling a few feet, incredibly wounded, i struggle to get to my knees "so your weak fire, huh?"

Incep-"Ma,mudo..." i engulf Her and her team in Darkness **swish,FOOM!** Berserker collapses, atleast i got one of them, Meina concentrates, oh crap she's mind charging isn't she? i barely manage to put up a Sukukaja

Meina-"goodbye Incep, AGIDYNE!"** **FOOSH!**** i roll out of the way "stubborn are we?"

Incep-"you bet..." i could REALLY use Blair right now, i turn to see her and Nikky in combat with Matt, i turn back to see Meina's legs right infront of me, she lifts me up by my uniform collar, she stare's into my eyes longingly, Marin Karin?, it doesn't matter! why am i thinking that when i'm looking directly into such deep, lovely Amber eyes, urgh! fight it!, i feel something resonate inside me, Resist Mind? i cast Zionga and she drops me and falls backwards, i stumble a little but still manage to stay on my feet

Meina-"that didn't work?!" she says after standing up

Incep-"Zionga,!" she side-steps, and glares at me threateningly,! i-i can't move! Paral Eyes! she concentrates and comes point blank and whispers to me

Meina-"you shouldn't of fought back" she forms a massive fireball in her hand and places it in front of my chest "sorry about the Heartburn, AGIDYNE!" ****FOOSH!**** i passout,

~~~Night 10~~~

Incep-"Ow!" i suddenly awake, the same Pixie from eariler is attending to my wounds, or should i say, my burns

Pixx-"hello sleepy head"

Incep-"Ow, i feel so, crispy..."

Pixx-"Getting hit by 2 Agidynes and being weak to it, your VERY lucky your burns are as minor as they are"

Meina-"i was holding back" Meina walks into the room

Incep-"who won?" she giggled

Meina-"it was training, it doesn't matter"

Incep-"you lost didn't you?"

Meina-"only because you Mudo'd my Ace!"

Incep-"yeah, i got lucky"

Meina-"just like Ky..." her face grimaces

Incep-"Ky? is that one of your friends?"

Meina-"yes, yes she is..." she just looks away "i don't want to talk about it"

Incep-"i don't mind, so, how'd Nikky do?"

Meina-"Nikky actually was the last one standing against me, Matador was taken out by her, and Blair forfeited after almost being hit by Matador" i sigh

Incep-"Blair was always a Pacifist"

Meina-"she did good at keeping Nikky alive" Blair and Nikky enter the room

Blair-"i'm so sorry Incep!" she rushes to my side "I should of been there to heal you!"

Incep-"not so loud..." my ears don't really hurt, but she doesn't need to know that

Blair-"sorry"

Nikky-"really, you got beat THAT fast?! you we're the second one down! your our leader!"

Incep-"i can't help my weakness, Nikky!" Nikky sighed, almost disappointingly, until a dark grin looms over her face, showing her fangs, she forms a fireball

Nikky-"so you're weak to fire, huh?" Pixx puts the fire out

Pixx-"NO FIRE NEAR THE EQUIPMENT!" she says absolutely livid

Nikky-"HEY!"

Incep-"just listen to her, ok Nikky?" she snarls at me

Pixx-"thank you" she smiles and flutters off

Meina-"i'm going back to the Squad Room, see you there" Meina walks off

Blair-"atleast your not burned badly"

Incep-"not where you can see"

Blair-"W-Where is it?" i slowly move the my hands lower Blair grabs my wrist and blushes "I-I-It's fine! its Fine! really!"

Incep-"i was joking"

-Squad Room-

i've recovered for the most part, and i head to the Squad Room, Meina is leaning against the wall reading what i assume is a manga, Matt is asleep, and Berserker is polishing his sword, he turns towards me and gives me a Death Stare,

Berserker-"Incepihyike"

Incep-"Ummm Y-Yes?"

Berserker-"fight me!"

Incep-"wait, WHAT?!"

Berserker-"i refuse to lose in such a cheap way" he snarls at me

Incep-"i didn't pin you as a sore loser" i say in a 'matter of fact' way, he has his blade to my neck in a few seconds

Berserker-"what'd you call me?!" Nikky hops infront of him and claws the blade away

Nikky-"Don't touch him!" Berserker scoffs

Berserker-"you have to hide behind your pet" Meina slams the book closed with a loud clap

Meina-"Berserker, enough!" she stares at him sternly

Berserker-"fine..." he begrudgingly sits down on a bed near Meina, and resumes polishing his sword

~~~Morning 11~~~

today is oddly slow, usually the place is bustling with activity, but i suppose people are resting from yesterday, i can only imagine what its like to fight 2 groups, Nikky is sleeping soundly, and Blair is awake, and not in the squad room,, Matt is missing too, Berserker is still standing guard by the door to Meina's Room, did he sleep at all? either way that means Meina is still sleep, i head towards the door and Berserker(or who i assume is Berserker, since the door he's guarding and the door out of the squad room are separate doors, and someone else COULD be in the room) places his hand on my shoulder

Berserker-"I'd, like to apologise for my actions the other night"

Incep-"wait, your apologising?" he snarls

Berserker-"Yes..."

Incep-"was it at Meina's request?" i say in just

Berserker-"you can't scream without a neck"

Incep-"i accept your humble apology" and quickly evacuate the room, at the end of the hallway i notice Blair and Matt carrying boxes of stuff "hey guys!" i walk up to them

Matt-"Buenos dias amigo!"

Blair-"Hey Incep"

Incep-"what are you guys doing?"

Matt-"assisting the hermosa hada"

Blair-"he means Pixie"

Incep-"oh, do you think i could help? i got nothing better do"

Blair-"i'd feel like such a harem queen with two big, strong, chivalrous men around me" there's her sense of humor again

Matt-"Ayudar es lo menos que pod a hacer por una chica tan encantadora!"

Incep-"you know, i don't think anyone understood that Matt" Blair giggles

Blair-"didn't you say you wanted to help, go to the Medical Station and ask her"

Incep-"oh right"

-Medical Station-

Pixx-"Hello, oh, Incepihyike"

Incep-"please call me Incep"

Pixx-"can't do that, job reasons" i sigh

Incep-"fine..."

Pixx-"so is there a reason your here? are your burns ok?"

Incep-"they're fine, they itch alittle, but i suppose dead skin would, anyways, i'm here because i was wondering if there was anything i could do for you Pixx?"

Pixx-"Pixx?" huh, probably the first time she heard the nickname i made for her

Incep-"i give everyone a nickname, unless you just want me to call you Pixie"

Pixx-"it's fine..." her face reddens "...i like it" good to hear i suppose "umm t-the backroom generator has been acting up, do you think you could use your electric magic to kick-start it?" huh, never thought of using my powers in a practical manner

Incep-"sure, but wouldn't i overload it?" Pixx giggles

Pixx-"your not THAT powerful" she giggles, i shrug and head off into the backroom

-Med.02XC Generator Unit-

its a towering cylindrical generator, the low hum of electricity is very relaxing,

Incep-"wait a minute..." just before i cast Zionga, i realize that Pixie's are skilled with Zio spells, and even learns Zionga, even if she's more powerful, she has Zio for lowered watts, oh well, i suppose this is a rather minor task, as where she'd rather work something else, i cast Zionga, the hum turns into a loud electric Buzz, it's probably my affinity, but it sounds so damn good

-Medical Station-

i walk out of the generator room and i'm met with a kiss on the cheek, both of which are now flushed red

Pixx-"thanks a simple task like that would of taken up time i could of used working on the data scanner"

Incep-"A-anything else i can help out with?" she shakes her head, Nikky is hanging out in the doorway

Nikky-"hey Casanova" damn if she doesn't sound angry

Pixx-"hello Nekomata, Incepihyike was just helping me with the generator"

Nikky-"right, Incep i_ ~nya-eed~_ to speak with you" i have the feeling i won't like this

Incep-"uhhh, it seems i need to go Pixx"

Pixx-"ok, if you get killed, you know where to find me" Nikky drags me by the collar of my uniform, and somehow we end up in the training room for our squad room, she tosses me against the wall

-Training Facility-

Incep-"ow, what was that for!"** **FOOSH!**** i roll to the side, she keeps throwing fireballs at me, i run to avoid them, but two of them scorch me "urgh!" i fall over

Nikky-"you know i'm _~nya-ot~_ always going to be there to fight your damn battles!" where'd this come from?! she readies her claws, guess i have fight, i stand up and cast Sukukaja

Incep-"i don't know why your doing this, but i'll beat some sense into you!" i cast Zionga, amazingly she stands her ground, she moves behind me and digs her claws deep into my back "so you're serious?" i say in a condencending tone

Nikky-"stop talking!" her tail wraps around my throat and tightens, well i can't exactly talk now, i elbow her in the face, she doesn't let go, i do this a couple more times until she backs off, i try to catch my breath, she slams into me, knocking facedown, and forcing me down "i didn't know you were so slow" i cast Mamudo, she jumps back and i get up

Incep-"you, won't be, a good guardian, if you die..." she gives a sly grin, bearing her fangs, she leaps forwards, i dodge thanks to my Sukukaja, my movement causes my heart to race, more fresh blood pumps out of my deep wounds, colors are starting fade into grey "urgh..." she seems to be more of a confrontist, if i can bait her, i stand still, she leaps at me and i move behind her, i grab and pull on her tail, she shreiks, actually, "hey Nikky, have you ever biten me?"

Nikky-"_~nya-o~_ why, DON'T!" lift her tail to my mouth and ****CHOMP!**** she yelps out in pain, she falls to her knees, i let go of her tail and spit out the hairs in my mouth, she moves her tail in front of her and caresses and blows on it, i fall onto her back into a from behind hug "what are you..."

Incep-"Ziongasayswhat?"

Nikky-"huh?"

Incep-"close enough" i cast Zionga point blank i stand up and she falls forward "mmm, roasted cat" she wills herself up

Nikky-"well, you aren't, doing that, bad..." i fall back and sit down "giving, up?"

Incep-"i know my limits, if i keep going, i'l pass out from blood loss..."

Nikky-"wimp..." blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth, she breathing heavily, she barely staggers over to me before collasping onto me, i wrap my arm around her

Incep-"look who's talking..." Blair rushes into the Training Room and screams

Blair-"Wha-wha-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Nikky-"just Media us..." she casts Media, we were still taken back to the Medical Station, and kept there for awhile

~~~Night 11~~~

me and Nikky return to the Squad Room, and recieve a severe scolding from Blair

Meina-"you know Nikky, i'm starting to think your more of a Yandere, then a Tsundere"

Nikky-"WHAT DO THOSE EVEN MEAN?" i chuckle

Incep-"don't worry about it Nikky"

Nikky-"Tell me!" Meina moves up to her and whispers something to her, Nikky's face turns red "I AM _~NYA-OT~_ LIKE THAT!" everyone(except Berserker) laughed, meanwhile Cerberus came in

Cerberus-"Squad 18, here's a mission report" Meina takes the folder and reads it over, Nikky looked somewhat despondent

Nikky-"what about us?"

Cerberus-"your team isn't at a sufficent progress to go on any missions" Nikky gives Cerberus a deathstare

Incep-"its fine Nikky"

Nikky-"_~nya-o~ _it's_ ~nya-ot~_ maybe i should of beat you up harder!" Cerberus sighs

Cerberus-"you know, as squad leader you can reprimand her..."

Incep-"how so?"

Cerberus-"your squad, whatever you find appropiate"

Incep-"oh really?" Nikky readies a fireball "uhh, i-i think she's responsible enough as is" Cerberus nods and leaves the room "i remember when you were nice to me, what happened to that?"

Nikky-"if i'm easy on you, then you'll just get yourself arrested by angels again!"

Incep-"i didn't have magic then, but i do now, so don't worry"

Nikky-"that STILL doesn't change the fact i'm your guardian!" guardian this, guardian that, i understand its her job, but, i can't help but wish she had some other reason,

Incep-"and?"

Nikky-"And? and what?" Nikky leaves the room to i assume chase after Cerberus, for a cat demon she sure likes hounding people, i sigh

Blair-"Lovelorn, eh Incep?"

Incep-"no, i just wish she'd be less distant, she's been alot more agitated lately"

Meina-"really? i can't see her being nice"

Incep-"you know, i think i'll go ask her" i leave the room, i see her tail as she turns around the backend of the hallway, i follow and notice a plaque saying 'Roof Access' i open the door to see her leaning against railing looking out upon the semi-chaotic landscape, she attentively looks towards me, but looks back over the railing, the moon is low in the sky

-Roof-  
Nikky-"so you followed me huh..."

Incep-"we never finished our conversation"

Nikky-"true..." i stand next to her and lean on the rail

Incep-"if anythings' wrong..."

Nikky-"i'm fine"

Incep-"your not acting like yourself" she looks away,

Nikky-"maybe so" i sigh

Incep-"remember a couple nights ago, you know, when you crushed my torso?" she looks back towards me "you may be my guardian, i'm sure thats a big responsiblity, and i won't lie, i used to think of you as a demon, then a pet..." i give a fake reassuring smile to try to get her to relax "...and i'd like to be your friend and be there for you like i was then, but, everytime i asked 'what am i to you' you never really anwsered, now did you?" she closes her eyes and a stern look crosses her face

Nikky-"you're a handful to deal with, you brush off everything as a joke, and you only take the small things seriously"

Incep-"someone has to keep the small things in check, i thought i'd do that, let you deal with the things out of my control, i used to think anyways..." she looks at me quizically "...but now that i have magic, i can help with the big things" i look at the moon "a little over a week ago, i wonder if we would have met if i never went for that walk..." she wraps her tail around me, and loops her right arm through my left, i forgot she used to do that

Nikky-"listen..." she sighs "i know you want to help, b-but i can handle myself!"

Incep-"well i know that" she seemed almost surprised "i want to help because, well, i guess just to make things easier for you, i've never doubted you could handle yourself, i've always kind of just sat back and let others deal with my problems, but with this demon invasion of sorts, i didn't want to just sit back while you did all the heavy lifting by yourself, its like a new begining for me" she rests her head on my shoulder

Nikky-"so you came up here to play therapist?" i shake my head

Incep-"no, i came up to ask you whats wrong, you seem, agitated by something, or did you forget our conversation in the room earilier" i can feel her face wince

Nikky-"what Incia said..." i stop her, i think i get the problem now

Incep-"Blair's an old friend, there's nothing between us" she looks up at me, she makes an angry face at what i'm implying, but i can see the relief in her eyes

Nikky-"t-thats _~nya-ot~_ what i meant! your such a handful" i chuckle

Incep-"wouldn't it be a 'pawful' for you?" she barely halts a laugh

Nikky-"that joke was awful" a slight smile cracks her face for the first time in a while

Incep-"lets go, its getting kinda late, they'll start thinking odd things if we don't return soon" i unloop myself from her and head for the door, she follows close behind

~~~Day 12~~~

as i awake my back starts to sting, i should goto Pixx incase its an infection, i make my way down to the medical station, the door isn't open, i suppose it is 6am on a Saturday, meh, i look through the small window on the door and see a turned on lamp in the corner, and what i assume to be Pixx stirring about, i knock on the door

Incep-"hey Pixx" the door slowly opens, i'm met with a groggy, and deshelved Pixie

Pixx-"hey Incepihyike" she yawns loudly "your up early"

Incep-"used to get up at 6 all the time, i suppose is an on-off habit"

Pixx-"i suppose your here because your wounds?" i nod and she opens the door to let me in "sit down" i sit on a, what are those table/seat things called you sit on when ever you go to a doctor, i never really thought if it until now,

Incep-"hey Pixx, what is this called?" i pat the, thing that i'm sitting on

Pixx-"it's an Exam Table" she gives a sheepish smile "now i assume its your back" for just waking up she has good memory, i nod "ok, take the shirt off" i do as such "everything is the same as yesterday, nothing new, nothing different" Blair walks in, appearently she helps out Pixx alot, makes sense since their both medical type people, Blair gasps

Blair-"I-Incep! when'd you get a tattoo?!" what tattoo, i have a tattoo?

Incep-"wait what? Blair, i don't have a tattoo" i say slightly unnerved

Blair-"its WAY to complicated to be a bruise!" Pixx moves a body mirror behind me and hands me a normal one, and now i'm freaked out, it looks sorta like a pentagram? ,its very, elaborate and abstract,

Incep-"when the hell did that get there?!"

Pixx-huh, that hasn't always been there?"

Incep-"not at all!"

Pixx-"huh, i have no idea, its been there since yesterday atleast"

Incep-"anyways, Blair, your up early"

Blair-"i had a nightmare, lets leave it at that"

Incep-"you could of gone back to sleep" she waves her hand dismissively

Blair-"its fine, Meina asked me to get some supplies for them anyways" i put the upper half of my uniform back on "Incep do you think Nikky caused that?"

Incep-"i'd doubt it, but you never know" i should check with Nikky, i head back to the squad room

-Squad Room-

Nikky is still asleep, curled up on the floor next to my bed, i kinda don't want to wake her though, but she usually doesn't wake up until 12, i feel someone tap my shoulder

Meina-"hey Incep"

Incep-"oh, good morning Meina, what is it?"

Meina-"i was wondering, why are you looming over Nikky like a creep?"

Incep-"i was going to wake her up, but i'm not sure if i want to" Meina glances at the sleeping Nikky

Meina-"well, she looks peaceful" i nod in agreement "what were you planing to do?"

Incep-"i think when she sunk her claws in my back she did something" i glance at Meina, she appearently already set-up a Tetrakarn "your ready aren't you?"

Meina-"huh? oh right, the mission"

Incep-"i see you also, have Blair running errands" she looks at me quizically

Meina-"no i don't"

Incep-"but she said, ok now i'm confused" Nikky yawns, uncurls onto her back, and stares glazedly at us

Nikky-"what is it..." i suppose i should ask her when shes more coherent

Incep-"oh, did we wake you?" she kips-up to her feet and streches

Meina-"well, Matt and Berserker are waiting, cya" she dashes out of the room, as Blair as walks in

Blair-"where is she off to in a hurry?" i cross my arms annoyiedly

Incep-"i wonder..."

~~~Afternoon 12~~~

taking advantage of the situation, i look through Meina's manga collection for something to read

Incep-"Demons, Shounen Ai, Magic, Josei, Josei, Magic, Demons..." i whisper as i glance at the covers, a feline shadow covers me

Nikky-"what the hell are you mubbling about?"

Incep-"different catagories of Manga" she crouches and points at one

Nikky-"whats that one" she points at one slightly slanted. i kneel down and check the book

Incep-"its a Josei by the looks of it"

Nikky-"_~nya-ot~_ that one..." she points at a Manga hidden behind the slanted one, i pull it out and a blush immediately covers my face "W-what is it?"

Incep-"Y-Yuri..." Blair shrieks at the sight of it,

Blair-"Incep!"

Incep-"What?! its not mine"

Blair-"i know that, why are you raiding through her things?!" ...or at the sight of me looking through Meina's stuff, i shrug

Incep-"bored" Blair sighs

Blair-"i'm going to go train my healing magic with Pixie, you guys should train your spells too"

Incep-"i'm good, Mamudoon would only be a bit more useful, and i would rather not want victory to be left to chance"

Nikky-"my spine is still a little stiff from the Electro-shock therapy" she glances at me

Incep-"would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" she smacks me in the back of the head

Blair-"well then, i'm off" she leaves the room

Nikky-"anyways, what is it"

Incep-"its Yuri,!" she smacks me again

Nikky-"explain it!" well you could of asked nicely!, i should probably say it and not think it

Incep-"Yuri is, ummm, its hard to explain" issue skirting!

Nikky-"is it?" she sounds genuinely curious, what better way than first hand experience, i sit down and skim through it with Nikky, after reading it, i put it back in its hiding place

Incep-"are you satsified now?"

Nikky-"don't say that to me, not for awhile anyways" the word 'Satsify' was so over used in that,

~~~Night 12~~~

after a rather boring day, Nikky had already fallen asleep again, and Blair was still at the Medical Station,

?-"e-excuse me" i look over to the door where the sound is coming from, i open the door to see a petite girl with a blonde razor cut, outfitted in a dark grey uniform, i'd make eye contact, but i think she'd freak out if i did "ummm hello" if it wasn't for her light hearted, cutesy voice, she'd kinda be a tomboy, well i guess thats more of a apperance thing than a vocal one

Incep-"hello, who're you?"

?-"L-Lance, i'm support personel for Squad 20" Squad 20, oh yeah, they got ambushed by the Messians and S.W.A.T. units, "U-umm is this the right squad room?"

Incep-"yes it is, i'm Incep, leader of squad 19, and squad 18 is out on a mission right now" she places a hand on her heart and sighs

Lance-"thank goodness, i though i had got the wrong room, again" ok, shes a little clutsy, she enters slowly and sits down on a bed, i sit on the one next to it, i kinda don't want to ask, but i'm curious

Incep-"what happened to your squad, i heard that..." she tenses up and winces, i immediately drop the issue and apologise, Blair walks into the room

Blair-"hmmm, who's that?"

Incep-"she's a member of squad 20, they were ambushed, remember Blair?"

Blair-"oh yeah, ,sorry umm..."

Lance-"i'm Lance"

Blair-"nice to meet you Lance" she sits next to her "do you remember anything?" she reacts lightly and leans on her, atleast shes not as tense as before

Lance-"i'm sorry, i don't remember, i don't want to remember, i never want to..." she slowly begins sobbing, Blair holds her head to her chest, kinda in a motherly way, i'm impressed by how mature Blair has become, but what did they do to her? the Messians are all about, Virtues, and Righteousness, aren't they? either way the slight noise awakens Nikky

Nikky-"_~nyawwwnnn~_ whose crying?" i guess thats Maternal instinct for you, she turns her head over toward Blair and Lance "whose that?"

Incep-"thats Lance, she's part of Squad 20, and don't ask about it, she dosen't remember anything" or so she says, Lance lifted her head and looked at me for a moment "yes?"

Lance-"d-d-do you have a sister?" oh god, Incia what have you done?

Incep-"Yes, why?" she walks up to me and stares into my eyes,hers are a frightened green

Lance-"t-t-the same Milky Light Orange eyes..." she feels my hair "t-t-the same coarse Night Black hair"

Incep-"Ahem, Topaz not Orange" i hate the color Orange, i don't quite know why, it just pisses off

Lance-"s-sorry!"

Incep-"it's fine, it's fine, please relax, i don't know what the Messians did to you, but i won't hurt you"

Lance-"the Messians where nice to me..." wait then who, "The S.W.A.T. they, they..." she practically leaps into Blairs' arms again, hold on, i have a theory

Incep-"how old are you Lance?"

Lance-"12, i'm 12 years old" and now i want to punch something, preferably S.W.A.T., Blair gasps, i assume she realizes what i was thinking this entire time

Blair-"Incep, we don't know if..." i cut her off

Incep-"i know but..." Lance interrupts

Lance-"T-Thats what happened, they killed them all, an-and they..." Blair holds her head to her chest again trying to quiet her

Blair-"it's ok, it's ok, i think we understand"

~~~Dawn 13~~~

i awake earlier than normal, about 4am, i notice Blair is out of bed, another nightmare, or is it? i want to get to the bottom of this, i dress in my uniform and head out into the hallway, i hear a feminine voice down the hall, there are a lot of phones on the wall there, is she calling family? i stick close to the wall and sidle, back facing the wall, i come into earshot of her

Blair-"...-at i sent you, are you certain, i can get another, ok, thanks, bye-bye" ****click**** thats my cue

Incep-"more nightmares?" i walk out into the large room, she slowly turns towards me

Blair-"Y-y-your up early" she sounds scared, the shocked expression on her face confirms that maybe this wasn't such a good idea "did you hear, did"

Incep-"no, no not really, sorry" she waves her hand dismissively

Blair-"i-its fine" i walk over and sit down on a bench infront of the phones, she sits next to me

Incep-"so, you want to talk about it or, is it none of my business?" she looks at the ceiling, as if thinking,

Blair-"the latter, its personal, very personal, B-But its nothing serious! d-don't worry!" i throw my arm around her and change my tune, i'm not going to get anything out of her, and i'm sure she would ask for my help if she needed it

Incep-"in that case i won't worry, your a big girl" she smiles modestly "don't think its too early for breakfast do you?" i'd assume some food shop in the base is open

Blair-"are you treating? my what a gentleman" she giggles, theres the ol' Blair i know, we hit up a small kiosk ran by a Kaiwan and sneak back into the squad room

~~~Day 13~~~

i awake around 7:30-ish, appearently i'm the last one up, Nikky walks up to me

Nikky-"you slept longer than usual _~nya~_"

Incep-"so, i was tired" after a few nights ago, telling her i was with Blair at 4am this morning isn't probably the best option, wait a minute, why is Nikky up already?! "your up earlier than usual"

Nikky-"is that a bad thing?"

Incep-"not really" still dressed from my morning excursion, i jump out of bed

Nikky-"so i heard that Meina's squad will be returning later tonight"

Incep-"lets hope they come back in one piece" Lance returns and is slightly off put when she sees me Lance-"G-Good M-m-morning Incep"

Incep-"morning Lance" ...actually, "hey Lance, your new to the base correct?" Lance sheepishly nods "well maybe we should look around, i haven't fully explored it yet either"

Nikky-"so instead of training you want to explore?"

Incep-"well your more than welcome to come with us Nikky"

Nikky-"...sounds like fun i suppose and it _~nya-ver~_ hurts to know the layout of the base, right?" i nod

Lance-"ummm actually i, ummm"

Incep-"let me atleast show you where the Medical Station and Training Facility are, if you want to leave after that, thats fine"

Lance-"o-ok" we head over toward the Medical Station

-Medical Station-

we stand outside of the Station, we hear what we assume is Blair inside helping a few demons along side Pixx

Incep-"this is the Medical Station, its where you check on your skills, get healed, and if your inclined to, help Pixx with a few odd jobs around the station"

Lance-"check skills?"

Nikky-"yes, like your abilities and spells you can use"

Lance-"oh, sounds interesting i suppose" we wait for a few demons to leave before entering

Incep-"morning Pixx"

Pixx-"hello Incepihyike, Nikky..." she flutters over to Lance "and i take it your the girl from squad 20?"

Lance-"y-yes, hello i'm Lance"

Incep-"i'm showing her around the base, as well as exploring it and we thought i'd be a good idea to have her skills evaluated" Pixx nods and flip a switch to the Skill reader machine, SRM, its SRM now, becuase i don't know the official name

Pixx-"please sit in the chair, oh but the Skill Drive is malfunctioning, so only affinities will be read, sorry" Lance slowly sits down into the chair, the monitor bleeps a few times

Monitor-"Weak to Dark/Curse/Element, Resistant to Physical, Nullifies Light/Expel/Mind/Nerve"

Lance-"do i have to memorize all of that?" Pixx shakes her head

Pixx-"no, but its advised"

Incep-"being resistant to normal attacks and nullifying aliments, not even just Nerve aliments like Paralysis and Freeze, but Mind ones like Charm and Silence, would come with some balance"

Blair-"Incep, you said you were showing her around?"

Incep-"yeah, why?" Blair sets down a box that she was moving

Blair-"mind if i tag along?" i grin as i walk up to her, kneel, take her hand and kiss it

Incep-"it'd be a pleasure M'lady" she giggles

Blair-"lead the way then, my fair knight" i can feel Nikky's glare drilling holes through me, MAYBE i took it to far

~~~Afternoon 13~~~

we reach the training facility, Lance runs in and looks around

Lance-"its very clean..."

Incep-"well, we rarely use it, that and i'm pretty sure there's janitorial staff"

Blair-"since only Nikky and Incep are offensive they'd be the only ones to use it, Meina's group too, but usually its just her and Berserker"

Lance-"w-who are they?" are they mean?"

Incep-"Meina, no; Berserker, oh my yes"

Lance-"how mean is Berserker?"

Incep-"Meina said herself Berserker is her 'ace' so to speak, both luckily and unfortunately i OHKO'd him in training"

Lance-"so then you're stronger?" Nikky breaks out in laughter "w-what did i say?"

Nikky-"_~Nyahahaha!~_ h-h-he was the second person down, e-even Blair lasted longer then he did!"

Blair-"i'm not a fighter, i was running around and away for the most part..."

Incep-"Weaknesses are important to remember, Fire just happen to be mine, and i was fighting Meina, she uses Fire Spells and i think Aliments if i remember right"

Lance-"then how about you guys?" she's alot more sociable,

Incep-"hmmm, i guess huh, i don't know, i guess a Magic-oriented fighter if anything"

Lance-"no, your skills"

Incep-"oh, i have Dark and Electric..." i look over to Blair "...Healing and Ice..." then i turn towards Nikky "Mainly Fire, but she has some Physical skills"

Lance-"no support?" well technically, or did she want more specific?

Incep-"if you don't count Blairs' Healing, i have Sukukaja"

Lance-oh..."

Incep-"i suppose we just aren't a support oriented squad huh?" i chuckle

Lance-"w-well if don't mind, c-could i, ma-maybe, j-j-join your squad?"

Incep-"uhh, i think this is a thing we need to talk to Cerberus about" after a while of exploring we find the security console room, basically a Security room filled with web servos and other data storage machines, essentially the Brain of the Base, Cerberus is monitoring multiple screens, as we approach him he turns to us quickly and almost blasts us with a Maragidyne(i assume), he sighs annoyingly

-S.C.R.-

Cerberus-"why are you here?" i push Lance towards Cerberus, i know thats supposed to mean 'be brave and go do it' but it just seems so, dickish

Lance-"I-I-I would li-like to j-join squad 19, s-s-s-sir!" does she have Androphobia,

Cerberus-"and the rest of your squad Lance?" Lance is trembling fiercely, Blair steps forward

Blair-"according to her they were killed"  
Cerberus-"i wasn't asking..." Lance interrupts

Lance-"i-i-its true!" Cerberus make a low annoyed growl, with a hint of defeat to it, he grabs some forms with his tail and hands them to Lance

Cerberus-"fill these out, and return them to the Mission Office, its down the hall to the right" after Lance filled out the forms and turned them into the Mission Office we head back to the squad room, turns out we were beat to the punch

~~~Night 13~~~

Matt stops us at the door

Matt-"Oi amigo, what did you do?!"

Incep-"huh?" a scream of anger bursts from the door

Meina-"IS HE HERE YET MATT?" ...shit

Matt-"No Senorita!" he then whispers "you should really Vamanos!" a familiar tall figure looms from around the corner

Berserker-"you're not a very smart Matador, are you?" he raises his voice and gives a grin of malice, his smile is creepy "Hey Incep, nice to see you!" ...shiiiiiit! Meina just about busts down the door, grabs me by my uniform collar and drags me into the room and slams the door shut

-Squad Room-

she lets me go as i quickly distance myself from her

Meina-"we're back!" she moves closer

Incep-"i-i noticed" i back away

Meina-"did you have FUN while we were gone?" she gets even closer,

Incep-"n-n-no! not at all!" i continue to back away,

Meina-"oh well, you didn't happen to look through my stuff when i was gone did you?!" she picks up her pace

Incep-"D-Don't be silly!" ...!, crap, backed against a wall! Meina looms over me, and with a violent tone

Meina-"if YOU EVER go through my stuff again I SWEAR you'll be an burn mark on the floor, GET IT?!"

Incep-"y-yes ma'am!" she backs away and sighs, almost like nothing happened

Meina-"by the way, the Yuri was my brothers' he gave it to me as a gag gift" Meina snaps her fingers, the result sounds like a gunshot, everyone rushes in

Blair-"W-what was that?!"

Meina-"i snapped my fingers" she does again, everyone sighs in relief, Lance seem unnerved

Lance-"I-i-i though Meina was the nice one?!" Meina giggles

Meina-"what an adorable Loli!"

Lance-"h-huh?"

Blair-"umm, so anyways this is Lance, she was a member of Squad 20, but she just joined our group"

Meina-"really!" she briskly walks over to Lance "so what happened?" Lance yelps, first impressions mean everything

Lance-"they were killed, thats about it..." looks at the ground away from Meina, i should probably escape the awkwardness

Incep-"well today was eventful" as i rush to a bed a hand grabs my collar , Meina pulls me within whispering distance

Meina-"i think that Berserker still wants that match with you" ...why does this keep getting worse?

Incep-"if i refuse?" she giggles evilly

Meina-"oh you won't refuse, if you do, i have a great Yandere impression i've been DYING to try" ...if i can off-set her, maybe i can get out of this

Incep-"for such a beautiful woman, you can be sadistically cruel" please let it work, please,

Meina-"oh you smoothtalker you..." she scoffs "you really think thats going to work?" damn, i sigh

Incep-"fine, i accept" she pushes me forward causing me to tumble over something and onto a bed, i pass out from the tiring day

~~~Dawn 14~~~

after a restless night, i take a walk, rubbing the side of my head i groan

Incep-"i'm so not looking forward to today..." i somberly walk and get something from the Kiosk that i had visited with Blair the other day

Kaiwan-"you look down" i sigh

Incep-"nah, i'm just in so much shit right now" the Pale-faced Black Starfish leans one of his purple tendrils on the counter

Kaiwan-"oh really?"

Incep-"i have to fight one of the Squad in my rooms' toughest member and its not exactly a friendly sparring match either"

Kaiwan-"who's it your fighting?"

Incep-"Berserker, a highly physical and power based demon"

Kaiwan-"really, i think i have something that can help"

Incep-"what?" he hands me a small worm-like thing

Kaiwan-"its a young Magatama, it'll give you a powerful skill, it may come in handy" Magatama, huh, that sounds familar,

Incep-"thanks, so how do i use it?" he chuckles

Kaiwan-"this is a snack kiosk, how do you think?"

Incep-"i-i have to EAT THIS?"

Kaiwan-"well, of course" ...if its to win, i sigh as i lift my head and drop into my mouth and swallow, OH GOD i can feel slowly crawling down my throat, ughhh its swimming around in my stomach,! why does my back feel like its ON FIRE?! i rush to a bathroom, i look into the mirror, by this point my visions' blurred, everything i hear is kinda muffled, my throat feels extremely constricted, my body feels like its shutting down, ****COUGH COUGH**** and now i'm coughing up blood, i feel, so, light, headed, ****THUD****

~~~Morning 14~~~

oh god, what happened?, i think i'm in the medical station, my spine feels akkward

Pixx-"hes coming through!" Pixx confirms it

Blair-"h-hey Incep, are you awake?"

Incep-"what happened?" why is my spine so wierd,! there's something on my leg

Blair-"oh thank god!"

Pixx-"you ate a Magatama! only demons are supposed to eat those, your lucky there wasn't any long term effects, well aside from the tail..." TAIL?! i sit up and Io and behold, i have a tail similar to that of a Magatama, its very Snake like,

Incep-"shit, explain to me what happened?"

Pixx-"the Magatama fused with your body, it was a Evil Magatama ontop of that!"

?-{that's mean, i'm not evil, i'm just misunderstood}

Incep-"misunderstood, wait, who are you?"

Blair-"I-Incep are you ok?"

?-{i'm Baphomet}

Incep-"Pixx, i think the Magatama is talking to me, should i be worried? a-am i going insane?!"

Baphomet-{your not crazy, your just slightly less sane than everyone esle}

Pixx-"whats its saying?"

Incep-"its just being a casual part of the conversation" Nikky barges in

Nikky-"Incep! what the hell?!" she rushes over to my side "what were you thinking?!" i place my hand on her hand and scratch her behind her ears, she purrs a little but i can tell shes upset with me

Incep-"nothing, like usual" she bears her fangs

Nikky-"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"

Incep-"Baphomet should i be concerned?"

Baphomet-{about me? no, not really}

Incep-"i can be chill about this be cause its not a serious problem"

Nikky-"excuse me?! who's Baphomet?"

Baphomet-{a voice in my head, please say a voice in my head!}

Incep-{your a little trickster aren't you?}

Baphomet-{Perish the thought!}

Incep-"a voice in my head..." Nikky walks out, oh man, my head feels fuzzy, oh hey anesthesia, i'm passing out...

a white expanse floods my senses, i sense a black mass

Baphomet-"wake up, sunshine" i open my eyes to see a figure with a goats head, with a pentagram carved between his horns, ontop of the body of a woman, it has 3 horns, the middle one is one fire, it has black feathered wings, he towers over me

Incep-"wow, your tall Baphomet" he scoffs and shrinks down to my size

Baphomet-"we ARE in your dream after all"

Incep-"huh, so hows does the whole Magatama thing work" i idly play with my tail, i know why dogs play with their tail so much now, ACK! choking, myself, it looses as Baphomet speaks

Baphomet-"done with the auto-erotic asphyxiation yet?"

Incep-"i wasn't trying for that!"...but i could totally do that now, ****SLAP!**** thank you tail...

Baphomet-"anyways, how it works is i'll lend you my power every now and then"

Incep-"ok, so like if i'm about to die you'll save me with some deus ex machina?"

Baphomet-"hell no, i can always jump ship if you're about to die, i could careless, i'm just here to stir up trouble"

Incep-"...ass"

Baphomet-"another thing you could do with your tail" SMARTASS, SUCH A SMARTASS, oh wait, actually, ****SLAP!**** thank you tail...

Incep-"on a seperate note, do you control my tail?"

Baphomet-"i can, but i'd rather not"

Incep-"ok, well thanks for the support, either way" the expanse around me starts to breakdown

Baphomet-"awww, the drugs are wearing off but don't worry the fairy couldn't remove me, you know, the one with a crush on you"

Incep-"Ha, good one" the expanse shatters,

~~~Night 14~~~

..as my eyes fly open, its just me and Pixx, everyone else has returned to the squad room, i assume

Baphomet-{well look at that, its just you two, and me of course}

Incep-{whatever} "hey Pixx" Pixx flutters over

Pixx-"oh, your awake, is that Magatama still there?"

Incep-"yeah, but Baphomet isn't being a problem"

Pixx-"Baphomet huh..." she sits on the bedrail of the medical bed "Magatama's can do horrible things, i'm glad you didn't die, often that can happen when a human devours Magatama"

Incep-"yeah, i'm glad i didn't die too" she giggles

Pixx-"thats a given Incep" ...Incep?

Incep-"i thought you had say my whole name?" i say in a smug, but not offensive tone

Pixx-"oops, i guess it slipped" she giggles a little

Baphomet-{shes totally flirting}

Incep-"no she's not"

Pixx-"huh?"

Incep-"Baphomet thinks you have a crush on me or something"

Pixx-"w-what?! no!"

Baphomet-{she stuttered, proof!}

Incep-{she's probably off set by the statement}

Baphomet-{so oblivious}

Incep-"i guess i shouldn't of just blurted that, it doesn't matter anyways right?" Pixx remains slient ,why isn't she awnsering?

Baphomet-{because shes nervous}

Incep-{*sigh* should even be listening to you?}

Baphomet-{not really, you aren't going to anyways, right?}

Incep-{probably} ,! i feel a light, chaste kiss on my cheek

Baphomet-{you owe me 50 macca}

Pixx-"Baphomet may be right, maybe not" she flutters back over to her desk and continues working on paper work

Incep-"Pixx..." i whisper to myself, this would be a good thing, if Baphomet hadn't noticed it before me

Baphomet-{,too bad shes three-fifths of your size}

Incep-{,and now THATS running through my head}

Baphomet-{hey, don't blame me for your perversion} i sigh aloud

Pixx-"sorry..."

Incep-"it's fine"

Baphomet-{tell her you don't like her}

Incep-{you know, thats not even funny}

Baphomet-{to me it is, besides its true, you want to string her along?}

Incep-{,i'd rather not shoot her down, that and it leaves options open}

Baphomet-{options? hah, so you don't care}

Incep-{,i do, i think}

Baphomet-{your so emotionally ignorant}

Incep-{,possible, i suppose}

Baphomet-{you know, usually people try to deny these things}

Incep-{usually people try to run from their flaws, i don't care, i know i have flaws, i embrace that, its what keeps me sane and reminds me i'm human, thats all}

Baphomet-{,people also tend to die, but you didn't,}

Incep-{i guess i'm special then} i think snarkily, i begin to feel tired, i fall asleep

LINEHERE

Incep-"I'd like to say, this entire month is essentially the, 'Tutorial' if you will, so its just setting up for the later chapters, so if it seems so cluster-fucky from here on, or even previously, thats why."

Incep-"Happy belated new year, damnit, i guess i got lazy, but i have a perfectly legitimate excuse, i got a Vita with Persona 4 Golden and Disgaea 3, THEN i got a 3DS and Devil Survivor 2 and Pokemon Black 2, sorry"


End file.
